Lab Work
by hughville
Summary: Cameron comes back to work at PPTH and sees House in the lab.  Contains spoilers for S7 if you haven't seen any of the episodes this season.


**A/N: Another one-shot written for a prompt at hughvillefics over at Live Journal. Set during S7.**

The hospital was relatively quiet. Since it was well after midnight, the lights were low and there were no visitors roaming the hallways. Cameron was able to move into her new office without running into anyone she knew. She simply wanted to ease back in to the routine at Princeton Plainsboro and avoid House and Chase for as long as possible.

The first three times Cuddy called to offer her the head of the Immunology department job, Cameron refused. The fourth time she relented. She was tired of running away from her problems. This time she would face them. Just not right now; later when she got settled and could face House with Cuddy and Chase with the various women he'd been dating.

As she passed the lab on her way out, she saw House slumped over a microscope. Her brain screamed at her to leave; run as fast as possible before he saw her. Her feet had other plans and the next thing she knew she was standing next to him.

He turned bleary blue eyes toward her and she was shocked at how haggard he looked.

"You're back," he stated. "Knew you couldn't stay away."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Cuddy and I broke up. I lied to her one time too many."

"About what?"

"Patients."

Cameron frowned. "You lied to her all the time about patients."

"That's what I said. She wasn't buying it. She tossed my ass off the Cuddy sex express. I knew I'd screw it up. I screw everything up."

"Not everything," she told him.

"Chased you away, didn't I?"

"I chose to leave."

"Because you thought I killed Dibala."

Cameron sighed. "Why are you here in the lab?"

"Hiding from Cuddy and Wilson. Can't hide in the clinic. Too close to her office."

"And they'll never think to look for you in here," she smiled.

House laughed mirthlessly. "You always did know me too well."

Silence stretched between them and Cameron looked at her watch.

"Why are you here?" House asked.

"I took the job as the head of the Immunology department," she told him.

"Couldn't stay away, could you? But you've been avoiding me."

Cameron shook her head, refusing to be baited by him. "I'm going home. You should do the same."

She turned to leave but House's voice stopped her. "When did you stop loving me?"

Closing her eyes, she clenched her fists. "Don't do this, House."

She heard him move to stand behind her his body heat permeating her shirt, his breath feathering along the back of her neck.

"Was it when you started sleeping with Chase? When I started pursuing Cuddy? When?"

"Stop it," she whispered.

His hands gripped her arms and he turned her to face him. "When, Cameron? When did you stop loving me?"

"Why does it matter?" she asked. "You never loved me."

He laughed harshly. "For someone so smart you can be awfully dumb."

His eyes bored into hers. "When, Cameron?"

"I'm not going to do this. Let me go, House."

"I have to know. It's the one puzzle I was never able to solve."

Cameron was suddenly, irrationally angry. "I never stopped loving you. Happy? I will always love you. I lied to you that night in your office. I couldn't take it anymore. I knew you were never, ever going to love me back, so I lied."

"Everybody lies," he told her. "Even me."

He lowered his head and kissed her. She pushed against him but he continued to kiss her gently and passionately. With a groan, she arched against him and kissed him back. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. His mouth slanted across hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth. He maneuvered her into a shadowy corner of the lab and lowered her to the floor. Sliding his hand beneath her skirt, his fingers grazed her inner thigh causing her to moan into his mouth. She slid his suit jacket off and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Running her hands over the smooth muscles of his back, she nipped at his throat causing him to groan. Pushing her skirt up around her waist, he ran his fingers along the edge of her lacy panties and then he stripped them from her. She thrust up against him and swirled her tongue around his nipple. He unbuttoned her shirt and unfastened her bra. Rising up, he stared down at her.

"Perfect," he murmured before lowering his head to take one rosy tipped breast in to his mouth. Desire jolted through her at the warm wet touch of his tongue against her nipple. She unzipped his jeans and pulled his erection free.

"Do I need a condom?" he whispered against her breast.

"No," she assured him.

She pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down his legs.

"You're not going to kiss my scar, are you?" he asked as he moved over her.

"Do you want me to kiss your scar?" she panted as she parted her legs.

"Nope," he told her as he slowly slid into her.

She gripped the muscled curve of his buttocks, pushing him in as deeply as possible and thrusting up against him. He began to move and she met each thrust, wrapping her legs around him.

She had waited so long for this; to have him inside her, filling her, moving in her. She always suspected sex with him would be good she just never realized it would be this good. He managed to move his hips in a way that hit the sensitive spot on her inner wall with each thrust. She felt the tension build and then crash over her as she climaxed. His mouth covered hers to swallow her moans and groans of pleasure. Then she felt him throb inside her and wet heat fill her as he came, jerking and shuddering against her.

He lay on top of her, his face buried in her neck.

"What did we just do?" she asked.

"Well, if I have to tell you-" he began breathlessly.

"No, House," she sighed. "What have we done?"

He rose up on his elbows and looked down at her. "The truth?" he asked.

She bit her lip. Would he tell her they fucked? That it meant nothing? She waited.

He smoothed back her silky hair. "We did something we should have done a long time ago. We did something I hope we'll do again. Just next time in a bed. I'm too old to make love on the floor," he told her.

She stared up at him. "There's going to be a next time?"

"Definitely."

"So this wasn't just sex?" she asked.

"It could never be just sex with you," he told her. "But if you tell anyone I said that or that I love you, I will deny it and tell them you are delusional. Got it?"

Cameron smiled. "Got it."

"I'll tell people in my own way in my own time."

"So will I," she said.

"Good," House grinned. "Now, let's get out of here before someone catches us bare assed on the floor."

Helping her up, he held out her panties. They dressed in silence. Once they were fully clothed, he grabbed his cane and held out his hand to her.

"I'm glad you came back," he told her. "Fourth time's the charm."

Cameron stared at him in surprise.

"Oh don't look so shocked. Did you really think I'd let you stay away?"

Shaking her head, she laughed and walked out of the lab hand in hand with him.

**The End.**


End file.
